Hogwarts?
by debo bertie
Summary: Join the Percy Jackson crew as they adventure in the Harry Potter world of witches and wizards! Rated T for some violence. Set after BOO Does get more interesting as time goes by, the first couple of chapters are introducing the quest. Starts at half-blood prince. Percy & co. are same age as Harry & co. I own nothing except the plot. JKR and RR own all characters.
1. Chapter 1

ANNABETH POV

Percy and me were just talking when we were told.

"Where's Thalia?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure, but I last saw her taking her anger out on the Ares Cabin." He admitted. I sighed. Leo just HAD to make her angry, today of all days. It was the first counselors meeting of the year. They were the most important meetings of the year. We only ever had four or five a year.

"Well, let's go get her, then!" I said loudly to him.

"Get who?" a voice behind me said.

"Oh, Thalia, it's you. We were just looking for you." I told her.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have found me anyway, but it's not my choice to come here. Chiron told me to round up the councilors. It's time for the meeting."

"Fine. Percy, go help Thalia."

"But-"

"No buts. Go." I ordered.

He did as I asked and I went up to Chiron, who was looking troubled. I studied his face as I approached and, even though he'd had already noticed me, he made no attempt to cover his emotions. By the time I had reached him, I had it figured out.

"It's another quest, isn't it, Chiron." I sighed.

"I'm afraid so, my dear, though this one will be different." he said, though something in his voice sounded different.

"Something's wrong, Chiron. I can tell." I told him a little annoyed that he didn't tell me anything.

"That is all I will say-"

"AHHHHHHHHH" came an extremely high-pitched girly scream. I franticly looked around, expecting a monster attack, but what I saw was much worse.

The APHRODITE kids were abducting Percy as he tried to tell Silena about the meeting.

"SOMEONE! ANYONE! HE-" His sentence was cut od as Drew tried to gag him and give him a makeover.

I muffled a laugh and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, he's my boyfriend. What happened to 'Percabeth', or whatever you guys call it?"

"Oh Annie! We certainly weren't expecting you, were we girls?" Drew giggled.

"No!" Came the reply, a bunch of high-pitched Aphrodite girls. Just then, Silena marched out looking furious.

"GIRLS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS OUR O.T.P OKAY? NOW GO DO 50 LAPS OF CAMP WHILE CHANTING PERCABETH IS THE O.T.P!" she yelled at the Aphrodite campers, who where suddenly very interested in their shoes.

"Wow, um, harsh much?" Percy asked, while trying to get the lipstick marks of his face.

"Not really, I mean, like, you guys are soooo cute together!" she squealed back.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"He screamed. "She's one of them!" he then proceeded to turn around, run a metre, trip over a log and back away slowly whilst still on his bum.

"What?" she asked, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"It doesn't mater, Silena. There's a meeting at the big house."

"Okay" she grumbled.

"Good!" Percy and me both cheered at the same time. I didn't trust Percy so I went with him to the Ares and Apollo Cabins. I was perfectly fine, but Percy ended up with an arrow in his bum and an axe two millimeters away from his head.

"Punk" Clarisse grumbled.

"Hey!" Percy protested, "It was your fault! Why did you not hurt Annabeth?"

Clarisse didn't answer.

"Thought so" Percy grumbled.

"What was that, punk?"

"Clarisse, why don't you try and pummel Percy at the arena, AFTER the meeting?" I said glaring at her.

"Fine" she grumbled.

Percy flashed a triumphant smirk at her and marched towards the big house, an arrow still sticking out his bum. I stifled a laugh and ran after him, towards the big house. As everyone sat down Percy remained standing.

As the oldest camper I sat nearest the head of the table with Chiron and Mr D. I scanned the rest of the room.

The Stolls were sticking pencils up Clovis' nose while he slept, Lou-Ellen was changing the colour of the ping pong table, Katie Gardner was scolding the Stolls for something, Percy was trying to get Will to give him free Nectar and Ambrosia for the arrow sticking out his bum and Will was saying he didn't mean to shoot Percy in the bum.

"QUIET!" Chiron yelled. "Travis, Conner say sorry to Katie, and stop messing with Clovis' nose, Will, give Percy his Nectar, and, Lou-Ellen, please change the ping pong table back to normal."

Nothing happened.

"PUNKS!" Clarisse yelled. Everyone stopped.

"Thank you Clarisse, now I know this doesn't usually happen, but you will be going on a quest. All of you." he said calmly, expecting what was happening next.

Before anyone could react, Percy had already stood up.

"No. Chiron, you promised. You promised we wouldn't have to, after…"

Immediately the mood darkened.

None of them knew what Percy and me had been through, apart from The Seven, but they knew enough to know it made Percy and me inseparable. Percy, who had a now arrow free butt, had sat next to me at the head of the table.

I kissed him and then pulled him into a hug, whispering

"Chiron said it would be different this time, just listen". He sat back down, and while watching Percy and me, the others had forgotten to react.

Chiron saw his chance and continued.

"Percy, Annabeth, I know I promised but this is greatly needed from all of you. Stolls, Piper and Silena you have a choice. As co-councilors you can both come on this Quest, or have only one out of the pair of you come." **(A/N Beckendorf and Silena are alive)**Now, I know what you're thinking. Piper and Silena as co-councilors?

Well, when Beckendorf and Silena came back because Thanatos was imprisoned**, **Leo decided to step down for Beckendorf, but as one of the seven, he was allowed to come to the meeting anyway. Piper wanted to step down but Silena wanted to make it fair, so she challenged Piper. It came out as a draw, so Chiron let them be head councilors together.

"Now, you will be going to a school in England, that is under fire,-"

"I like fire…" Leo whispered to himself, tossing a fireball around in his hands.

" We all know that, Mr Valdez, now please let me continue. As I was saying, this school is different that anything you could imagine."

"How Chiron?" I asked curiously.

"Well" he began. "Have any of you heard of witches or wizards?"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

What? Of course I had heard of them. But they were just myths, right?

"Yeah, but they're just myths, right Chiron?" Annabeth said.

"No, they aren't. They are very much alive and real, and you will have to protect three of them."

"WHAT!" I screamed. "SO YOU'RE MAKING ME AND ANNABETH GO ON A QUEST ANYONE CAN DO?" Chiron's tail swished nervously.

"My child, not just anyone can do this. This is why I have chosen the strongest and best warriors for this quest."

"You mean I get my own wand? Awesome! Hey, maybe I can summon popcorn! I wonder how they work! Hey, Beckendorf, think we'll get some tools to bring along?" Leo blabbered, until Piper whacked him on the shoulder and told him to put his hair out.

I looked around the room and everyone was still looking at me in shock or fright. I looked at Annabeth, who gestured for me to sit down.

"I still don't see _why _we have to go and protect a bunch of guys holding sticks.

What's the point?" I grumbled.

"Lady Hecate herself has issued this quest-"

"Great. _Another_ God." I grumbled again.

"and if I don't order a quest, well, do you _want_ me to become a horse-kebab?"

"No." I grumbled. Man, I was grumbling a lot recently.

"Lady Hecate has given you her blessing and packed everything in each of your suit cases, so you will be going tomorrow at first light."

"Um, sir?"

"For the last time Jason, call me Chiron. We aren't as formal as the Romans."

"Okay um, Chiron. Were will we be staying before the start of term?"

"You will be staying with a family called the Weasleys. They are wizard as well. And before Annabeth asks, the kids you are protecting, well, i'll leave that as a challenge for you to find out. We leave at first daylight."

After that, we left and went to check our suitcases.

They were awesome on the outside. Mine had a stormy grey background with blue and sea green swirls all over it.

"Hey Annabeth, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her. We were in the same cabin because of Tartarus. We couldn't sleep without each other.

"Yes Percy, besides, I have got to keep notes on the wizarding world for my mother. I know she likes –"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Its an owl!" I screamed after opening my suitcase.

"Get it away from me!"

Annabeth sighed and took on a look of great concentration. When she returned to normal, I looked quizzically at her.

"What? I was only talking. You couldn't hear me?" she asked.

"Um, no. You just had a weird look on your face." I said. Then, I had an idea.

"Hey, what if you can talk to owls like I can talk to horses and pegasi!" I said.

"Cool!" she exclaimed. "Oh and by the way, his name is Gilbert."

"Um, yeah, sure whatever." I answered, a little weirded out."

"Right, well, I don't know about you** (A/N but I'm feelin' 22!)** but I've looked at everything, so lets go to bed.

_I am a huge massive elephant that serves as a line break. I hate my job_

I awoke to the beautiful sound of the beautiful two words "Blue cookies".

I shot right out of bed and hit my head on something hard.

"Owwwwwww." I moaned. "Owwwwwwwww." I howled.

I deliberately fell off the bed and started rolling around, just to make it seem more dramatic.

"Get up Seaweed Brain, we leave in two hours." Annabeth said, smirking down at me with those intelligent gray eyes.

"Uhhhhhh" I moaned, rolling around some more. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, now get up!" she practically screamed at me, getting extremely excited for her first day of school, like a true daughter of Athena should.

So I got showered and dressed, eat breakfast and took a stroll around camp with Annabeth. Then the conch horn blew, signaling breakfast for the others, and signaling to go to the Big House for everyone going to "Hogwarts".

"Now, no one but the teachers knows about your heritage, so you can't say anything in public."

"Okay." Everyone grumbled groggily.

"Chiron, we need our wands and books!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"You will find out about those once you get to England." He said.

I scanned over our group once more, checking we had everyone. Everyone going was Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Nico, me (Percy), Thalia, Conner, Travis, Will, Clarisse, Chris and Katie.

Big group, I know.

"Now come in here, you will be travelling by portkey." Chiron said to the group.

"What's a portkey?" I asked Annabeth.

"I don't know," she admitted.

"*Gasp* Annabeth Chase doesn't know something? The world is ending!" Thalia wailed.

"Shut up Thalia' Annabeth told her, giving her a playful nudge.

as we walked into the Big house, Chiron seemed to be talking to the fire place. I know you might think I'm crazy, but I swear I saw a face sticking out of it.

"Oh my gods" I heard Annabeth whisper next to me.

"You saw that as well?" I asked her. She nodded.

I looked back at the fireplace, and the face had disappeared.

"What was that?" Leo asked, his obsession with fire taking over. "I gotta do that, man!"

"That, Leo, is wizardry." Chiron told him.

Leo's jaw hit the floor.

"Whoa, I know I'm hot, but, really, only Katie should be staring at me like that." Travis announced.

Katie slapped him on the head while Leo started spluttering gibberish about fire and faces, which then caused his face to light on fire, yet, he still stood there spluttering.

This caused Piper to elbow me and, when I asked what she wanted, she rolled her eyes and gestured towards Leo.

I realised what she wanted, and soon, he was pretty wet.

"Percy! You got my tool belt wet!" Leo screamed. "Dry it now!"

I did dry it, but not after muttering about crazy pyromaniacs.

"Children! Hold on to the boot!" Chiron bellowed.

I did, and immediately felt like throwing up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Warning! This author's note contains BOO spoilers. You have been warned.**

**Okay, so guys a lot of you have been asking why Leo is here. In this story everyone who died or disappeared in BOO is back. I haven't read BOO yet so I don't know what happens. Sorry about this, I don't like authors note's either. Sorry for the late update. I have writers block and school is getting harder. Sorry it is so short. Bye!**

Leo's POV

Ewwwww! Someone threw up on me! Why am I on the ground? Oh right, it stopped. Wait, how are we in a different place?

A million different thoughts ran through my head as I inspected my surroundings. We were in a street.

"Wow. Wizards live in streets too? Dude we must be, like, the same species!" I exclaimed, to no one in particular.

"Leo, wizards don't live in streets. They live in Hogwarts. Chiron said it was some sort of huge building thing, though he didn't go into detail." Annabeth said, her hand dangerously near her knife.

I looked at the other, and they all seemed as puzzled as me.

I was about to say something, when I heard a faint yelling.

"UH!" I yelled suddenly as I was pushed to the ground.

"Hello? Why is it so dark? And what is on top of me?" I asked.

"Hazel? Frank?" Percy asked.

Then, there was light, as the thing on top of me was shoved away.

"AHHHHHHHHH! The light! It burns!" I screeched, dramatically rolling around on the floor.

"Get up Leo, we don't want to go to the theatre just yet." Piper said before turning to hazel and frank and asking "Why are you here? I thought it was just Camp Half-Blood coming!"

Frank rubbed his arm nervously.

"Yeah, sorry we're late. Turns out Camp Jupiter decided to send people representing the Romans. So, guess who got picked!" Hazel said.

"Yay. _Another_ quest. How exciting." Frank grumbled.

"Dude, I get that you don't want to be here as much as the rest of us, but next time, could you, like, not land on top of me?" I said, waggling my finger at him and Hazel.

When she heard she'd landed on top of me, Hazel blushed a shade of crimson that I didn't know was possible.

"Right, now what?" Nico asked.

"I'm not-" just as Annabeth started to reply, the building next to us started to rumble and shake. In fact, the two houses seemed to be growing apart! How did that happen?

There was a girly shriek, which I realised was me.

Our weapons were out, quick as a flash, and we were all in defensive stances. Once the buildings had stopped shaking, in the middle of the two houses was another building! What was even stranger was the front door opened and a person came out! Where was he when the building was squished? How big was the building inside? I must get the mechanics for that.

No, Leo, focus. Stupid ADHD. The person is walking towards us now. We should probably do something about that.

We raised our weapons and, as the strange person got closer, I could see that it was a man, with ginger hair and he was holding his hands up, as if to say, "I surrender".

"Who are you?" Annabeth blurted, her curiosity taking over.

"My Name is Arthur Weasley. You will be staying with us until you are at Hogwarts. You had better come inside." He said, and then turned and marched right into the house.

We had no choice but to follow. I constructed a mini helicopter with machine guns and turrets in the time it took us to get inside. My nose also caught fire, I was so nervous.

"Uh, Leo? Your nose, dude. It's kinda on fire." Jason said, and then looked over at Hazel, who had a very freaked out looking Frank behind her.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry, Frank. I forgot about the oh-so great and mystical stick that holds your life force together." I told him.

"Just put your nose out, Leo." Piper sighed.

"Fine, fine, don't set your knickers on fire." Silence. "See what I did there?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Leo, we all got it." Thalia answered. "No one found it funny, that's all." She added.

"Lets just go!" Annabeth exclaimed, gesturing to Arthur, who was waiting at one of the doorways. There were voices coming from behind it.

We all walked up to Arthur, apologising to him and walked into the doorway he was stood at.

What we saw was a bushy haired girl, a bunch of redheads, a creepy couple of men in black and a boy with glasses and a scar.

"Um, Hi." Percy said, because no one else would. He and Annabeth were our leaders. Of course they would make first introductions.

"Hello!" an old redheaded woman exclaimed. "You must be Percy and Annabeth! Oh, Chiron has told us all about your adventures. Dinner is just finished, but I'm sure I can get something for you lot to eat." She smiled kindly at us.

"I guess we should introduce ourselves, right?" Annabeth said, though it came out like more of a question.

"Um, I'm Annabeth Chase, and this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson." she said gesturing to Percy.

"I am Leo McShizzle." I said, stony faced, to try and get them believe that really was my last name.

"Piper McLean."

"Jason Grace" Jason said, pulling Piper close to him.

"Thalia. Just Thalia." Thalia said, gritting her teeth.

"Hazel Levesque" Hazel said, kindly looking at everyone.

"Frank Zhang"

"Connor and-"

"-Travis the-"

"-Awesome sauce-"

"PRANKSTERS"

You can guess who that was.

"Katie Gardner."

"Nico Di Angelo." Nico said, glumly staring at the floor.

"Clarisse."

"Chris Rodriguez."

"Hi! I'm Will Fletcher."

Then, the guy with glasses stood up along with the bushy haired girl and the smallest redhead.

"I'm Ron Weasley"

"Hermione Granger, also known as the smartest in the school."

Annabeth snorted. "We'll see about that. Bet I can beat you by a mile."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Annabeth.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"You heard me." Annabeth said coolly.

"We'll see about that." Hermione said, and then walked away, trying, but failing, to look cool, Ron and the other kid following her up the stairs.

She'll learn her lesson. No one insults Annabeth's intelligence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Travis' POV

Those two that look like twins over there, I like them already. I can sense the prankster on them. The look the got when Connor and I mentioned pranks in our little introductions-that was a look I knew well.

I saw it on Connor everyday. They would most definitely be pranksters.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a very loud and kind of annoying voice.

"Hermione will _kill you._ She's the best at everything!" one of the twins said.

"Hmm. No she won't, Annie here is the best at everything," I told him.

"Now, if I am as Detective Inspector Stoll as I think I am, you two are pranksters, right?" I said, waggling my finger at the two twins.

Everyone just stared at me.

"What? Not _all_ of us are little clueless Percy's you know." Wait for it….

"Hey!" There we go.

The twins just grinned and said simultaneously.

"Fred and George weasley, at your service"

Then George invited us upstairs to see their prank collections.

"Hey Leo! Come on! Get your butt up here right know or I'm gonna kick it to next week!" Connor screamed, in his best coach Hedge voice.

Leo did a quick mock salute, and started picking his way across the room full of people.

"GET ON WITH IT, CUPCAKE!" Connor screamed again, miming a megaphone with his hands.

_"__The cow goes moo."_

"What? How did you do that? I wasn't using a megaphone. You,- wha- my hands'' Connor stuttered, at a loss for words.

Leo just tapped his nose with a screwdriver, grinning, and moved past us, following the weasley twins up the stairs.

"We should learn some Hephaestus cabin skills, so our pranks-'' I started, but I was interrupted by Leo yelling.

"CUPCAKES!"

He then proceeded to dissolve into a fit of giggles, and I'm sure the weasleys were wondering what all this cupcake business was about.

As Connor ran up the stairs, I being the cooler and more awesome Stoll that I am, turned around and flashed a peace sign, and grinned at everyone watching with my pearly white teeth, before turning around, and heading up the stairs after my brother, who was getting impatient.

They. Were. Awesome.

Fred and George showed us puking pastilles, and tonnes of other stuff that they had invented.

They told us they wanted to make a joke shop when they got older, and that we were invited to come anytime, and we could have it all free.

We showed them some things of our own invention, while Leo showed them some of his mechanical works.

They were amazed.

"Dude, this is only very basic stuff, and its all we could fit in our suitcases." Leo told them, making their jaws drop once again.

I was actually starting to get worried that their jaws would fall off.

Just to make sure they where okay, I tried to close George's mouth, but it just opened again.

Fred finally came to his senses, and managed to snap his brother out of the daze we had put them in.

"We can solve your space issue, can't we George?" Fred asked his brother, with an evil grin on his face.

"Course we can! We can do anything, right?" George replied, looking equally evil.

"What? Tell us! We really need more space, right you guys?" Leo all but begged.

"Why, the undetectable extension charm of course!" they cried simultaneously.

"You guys will need to show us your bags first." Fred said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Lets go! Their right downstairs!" Connor all but yelled in excitement, happily tromping down the stairs.

"Connor wait-" I was cut off by the sound of Connor screaming a dramatic, girly scream as he fell a whole 5 centimetres off the last stair.

"owww!" he moaned face first into the floor. "My dignity is gone. It hurts, Travis. However will I survive without it? Courage is my only hope now."

But none of us were listening, as we were too busy laughing at the tangled form I call my brother.

It turns out everyone else had come to see what all the commotion was about, and they too collapsed into giggles at the sight of Connor on the ground.

"It's not often you see a stoll, one of the sneakiest people in camp, on the ground with no dignity." Will giggled to himself, while Thalia and Nico stood beside him, taking a million photos per second.

"What? We have blackmail on everyone!" they had defended; looking as innocent as can be when Piper and Jason started looking accusingly in their direction.

"Just go with it." Annabeth told Piper.

"Do you guys always have communal before-dinner gatherings at the bottom of the stairs or is this a new thing? Either way, it's incredibly rude, and I'm going to have to interrupt. It's dinner." Hermione said, with a glare in Annabeth's direction.

"We're not the only ones being rude." Annabeth muttered, but Hermione heard her.

"Excuse me?" she said, her accent making her sound even more stuck up to Annabeth **(A/N no offense to English people! I love you guys!)**.

"You heard me. You just interrupted our conversation. That's rude, isn't it? You weren't having a conversation with anyone-" at this, Leo decided to start whisper yelling "LONER!"

"- and you could have just said excuse me. So, we weren't the only ones being rude, were we?

Just after Annabeth had finished her rant, the boy with glasses and Ron weasley came down the stairs.

Hermione huffed, at a loss for words, and rushed off, trying her best to look sophisticated as she put out the knives and forks on the table, with Ron and the mini Percy following her round talking about wizard's chess.

As soon as everyone was seated, us kids were silent for just a minute, when we heard something from the adult's conversation.

"No, molly, only harry can defeat Lord Voldemort!" Who was Lord Voldemort?

**A/N Phew. That was exhausting, writing that. I'm really sorry fro the late update, but exams have been poop, and I've got the flu. I'll try and update quicker. Thanks for being so patient with me. I'm still recovering from the flu, so updates will be a little slow, but hopefully quicker, now that exams are over. Thanks, you guys! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so before I start this, 'Will Fletcher' is actually supposed to be Will Solace, but I forgot his name. I really am sorry I'm so terrible with updates, but I really can't think of any ideas, and I've been having trouble with my computer. Sorry! Here goes!**

Chapter 5

Katie's POV

The room went deadly silent, as the words came out of Percy's mouth. The idiot! He's probably got our cover blown!

"Well, he's basically really, really evil and wants to kill everyone." The youngest ginger boy said.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded him. "Voldemort is an evil wizard, who wants to kill anyone who isn't pure blooded, because he thinks they are unworthy of magic. He's supposedly unstoppable, and only Harry has survived him."

At this, everyone turned towards who I guess was Harry, and said person seemed to shrink visibly at all the attention.

Ronald spoke up.

"Harry's amazing, like, way better than any of us." He said, directing a glare, towards the demigods.

None of us were a stranger to these kind of looks, and each of us sent our own death glare his way.

'Um, guys, I-" harry tried to say, but was cut off.

"You guys should totally be, like, worshipping him right now! Haven't you heard of him?' Hermione interrupted

The adults had all disappeared sometime just after Voldemort was mentioned, so the British kids were free to say what they please.

'No! We haven't heard of him, because in case you hadn't noticed, we live in America!' Annabeth exploded. 'Now will you just let the poor kid speak!'

Hermione blushed red. 'Harry should be known by everyone, and if you don't, you are just being stupid.'

"Hermione! That was way out of line! You've been rude to these guys since they came!" Harry told her.

"Well, they are all stuck up pigs. They deserve it!" Hermione told harry, and stomped off up the stairs, with Ron following close behind.

Harry turned toward us.

"Sorry about her." he apologised. 'She doesn't like people threatening her reign of cleverness.'

"S'okay." Clarisse grunted. "We've all had our fair share of bullies. But you had some guts, standing up to her like that, Kid."

"I didn't do anything, mate. She's been annoying ever since you guys got here. I'm sticking up for you guys, cause that's what mates do, right?" he replied.

"Yeah, bro! Wanna show me how to play that exploding thing?" Percy replied, hi-fiving Harry, who looked a little uncomfortable, but he brightened at the idea of exploding snap.

"You mean exploding snap? Yeah mate! Anyone else up for a game?"

Jason, Leo, Connor, Travis, Nico, Thalia, Will, Chris and Clarisse practically tripped over themselves getting up to follow Percy and Harry. Clarisse then promptly turned to frank and dragged him along as well.

"No, wait I have to-" he protested.

"No buts, by the end of the year, you'll fit in with the Ares cabin. Okay? Okay."

"Boys." Annabeth and piper said simultaneously then turned and grinned at each other, only to be interrupted by Percy.

"Sorry, Annabeth, I know we were planning to spend some alone time together, but, I was thinking maybe tomorrow night? I have something special planned for then." Percy rushed, then twiddled his thumbs nervously.

Annabeth laughed. "Percy, that's fine. You don't need to confirm everything with me. I'm not sally."

"But, you might dump me!" he whined.

"You and I both know I wouldn't do that, Percy." She told him. "now go and play your explosions thing. Your missing out."

"I love you so much Annabeth, you're the bestest girlfriend in the whole entire world!" he gushed, kissing her briefly.

"Love you too, now go! You're missing the game!" Annabeth told him, and he rushed off towards the others.

Piper squealed so loud I think even the people playing exploding snap had their eardrums burst.

"Percy's so sweet. All Travis ever does is prank me and the Demeter cabin by stuffing grass in our beds, and bunnies on our roof. He never really hangs out with me, he's always with connor." I sighed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he has something up his sleeve, right Annabeth?" Piper said.

"Yeah, course he does, but in the meantime, I'm getting him and Connor back for that spider prank they pulled on my cabin" Annabeth said , smiling evilly and rubbing her hands together. "Who's with me?!"

Piper and I both exchanged "the look," before slowly grinning at Annabeth.

"What's the plan?" I said.

_Linebreak_

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Hazel came down, not expecting the barrage of girls that came flying at her.

"Ooooh! Hazel you're exactly the person we need for our prank!" Annabeth squealed. "Please, please, please will you help us with our prank on all the dudes?"

"A prank? On who? I can already smell sweet, sweet revenge! I'm totally in!" Hazel said, rubbing her hands together, little misty devils literally floating around her.

"It's mostly on the Stolls, but we are pranking a few others, like Leo and Percy. Mostly the Stolls though."

"Guys, it's time to give way to the week of war!"

"Yeah!"

_Linebreak_

And so, that was why, the next morning, Leo woke up with a huge wedgie that wouldn't leave, that was why the Stolls woke up with makeup that wouldn't come off, jelly beans between their toes and Every single item of their clothing covered in useless facts and information, and it was all written in make-up that was impossible to remove, provided, of course, by Piper.

That was why, when Percy ran down the stairs the next morning for his breakfast, he found all his food dyed bright green.

"NO! Who would do such a terrible thing? What is wrong with your horrible, perverted minds? Oh, I think I may faint!" Percy screamed, collapsing on his knees and waving his hands in the air.

"Yeah, yeah! Get up you big Drama queen! And, uh Percy?" Thalia asked, a suspicious glint in her eye.

Percy stopped his wailing for a second, and opened one eye suspiciously.

"Yeah?"

"What is that crap on your shirt?" she asked, meaning the millions of facts annabth had produced and

"Wha- AHHHHHHHHH! Get it off! I don't want to be a nerd! Get it off right now!"

He slowly rose from the ground, shirtless, and eyeing Annabeth suspiciously.

"Annabeth?"

"Mmm?" Annabeth replied, in the middle of her new book, Hogwarts, A History, trying to blend in with the table so that Percy wouldn't see her.

"That was my favourite shirt. Also, Annabeth, I know something that isn't on an item of my clothing."

At this, Annabeth looked up.

"Oh yeah?"

"You hate tickles."

It took a minute for Annabeth to comprehend what Percy had said, before her book was completely forgotten and Annabeth had sprinted off, down the long entrance corridor.

"But, she was too slow, for Percy had caught up with her, and was already being ticked to death.

Five minutes later, everyone had forgotten about Percy and Annabeth, and were eating breakfast like civilised human beings, when two loud, high pitched screams pierced the air. Around two minutes later, the Stolls came down, fighting and squabbling, which was an often occurrence at camp. They were covered in pink glittery makeup, and were trying to decide who looked worse. Behind them, was Leo, who was shuffling forwards while holding his crotch.

"This wedgie is HUGE, guys! Do you know how painful that is?" Leo screamed.

Beside him, Thalia was taking billions of photos, with Nico covering the Stolls' blackmail.

Just then, Annabeth came in with Percy, Annabeth looking red and flustered, and Percy looking like there was rainbows streaming out of him.

"Sorry guys, let's get back to, like breakfast, or something." Annabeth said.

"Yay! Breakfast!" Percy said pulling Annabeth along to sit with him.

"Dork" she muttered.

"But I'm your dork." He replied.

"Love you." Annabeth said.

"Love you too." He said, staring lovingly at her.

They started to lean in for a kiss, but Hermione barged in between them and plonked herself between them, effectively breaking off the kiss.

Annabeth and Piper started glaring at her but Percy just stood up and moved to the other side of Annabeth, and they started to lean in again, but suddenly, Annabeth's eyes widened, and she sat up straight.

"Guys!" she announced turning her back to Hermione and facing the rest of the demigods. "School's tomorrow!"

**I am so so sorry for that late update. It's been like two months, and its just that I sort of went off fan fiction for a while, but I'm back! This chapter is around 300 words longer than I usually make them, so tell me if I should keep doing them like this.**

**Thanks so much for reading,**

**Debs out! (::)**


End file.
